Olympus Quest: The search for the hidden camp (1)
by Cookies4everFanfic
Summary: This is a story of a boy named Ruben who learns that he isn't who he thinks he is, he is actually a demigod, a hero that has godly power, usually Greek or Roman. He now must embark on a journey to find the hidden camp "Camp Half-Blood." But monsters keep him from the camp. The thing is the monsters have been cursed and are more powerful! Who cursed the monsters? And where is camp?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is my first ever story! I am so exited to be writing this and sharing it with you guys. Remember you can submit a character, just read my profile to do so please. I will only be updating every other weekend (If that.) But I will try to update it as much as possible. Sorry in advance if the story turns out well...not good as this is my first story and I am by no means a talented writer. If you happen to not like my story please don't put out hate comments, I do however take constructive criticism and I would love to see your thoughts. Sorry for the long Authors note...probably won't happen again...I hope.

 _Disclaimer! I do not own, work with or represent Rick Riorden and or the publishing company (or any publishing company) that produces his books. I do not intend to steal his books or characters and are not remaking the story. I Love his books and do not intend to copy his works (or anyone else's) by any means. Thank you._

 **Picture is up!**

 **Updated the chapter 10/20/16!**

 **Main character has been made...FINALLY! (Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully it won't happen again...!)**

 **Complete chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

My own characters: Ruben Rodriguez, Cybele Wildrick, Luna Grey and Jedrek "Jed"

Submitted characters: Lillian "Lilly" Summers (13) Demeter's daughter. (Made by a wonderful fan: listeninggame!)

Gods/Goddesses: None so far.

Monsters etc...: Cynocephali.

* * *

I always knew I was different, special. Not that kind of special. Well you know what I mean. Ever since the day when I saw that...creature. My parents tried to hide it from me. But after that I couldn't be shielded from that world, my world ever again. My mom had told me who I really was, and then there was no turning back. At first I was confused, disappointed, even in denial, then I was angry. I ran out of the house and into the busy streets of New York City. It was hard to run through the crowds of people all around me, but something inside me felt like it was easier then ever before. I didn't know where I was going, my feet just seemed to carry me there, my heart never gave up and my thoughts never went away. I didn't understand why they hid this from me. I had never met my dad but that makes sense now. I just don't know why this is some secret. Why would they keep this from me? All of these thoughts were in my head as my feet rounded a corner, but it wasn't the right timing with my brain because the next thing I knew I was faced down on the concrete.

As I was getting up I saw something dart around the other corner. I couldn't make out who or what it was but I knew I wasn't safe here. Wait where am I exactly? I felt something warm run down my face, oh great blood. I wiped it off and began to make the long walk back home, my mom and stepdad were probably worried sick right now. The police were no doubtably looking for me. Just then I heard a loud growl. I quickly turned around to see a huge beast with a dog head running straight at me. Luckily I jumped out of the way just in time. The beast howled and charged at me again. Although this time I wasn't as lucky and I got a scratch from the beast's strong teeth on my arm. With blood coming out of my arm and my nose bleeding, I started to fell faint. The beast turned and charged at me again only to be stabbed through the gut and disintegrated into golden powder. That was when I blacked out.

When I woke up I had absolutely no idea where I was, or if I was even in Ney York anymore. I looked around only to see farm land and rolling hills. I was definitely not in New York City anymore! I heard a crack behind me and I immediately jumped up and turned around. At first I couldn't believe what I was seeing, a girl, but that wasn't the strange part. The fact that she had a bow and a quiver of arrows made of a glowing bronze-like metal, and huntress gear is what got me. "Whoops, sorry to startle you. I gave you some nectar and ambrosia to help your arm and your nose." "Oh...um thank you. But where am I?" I asked her. "You are in Wisconsin, sorry we needed to get you away from Ney York what with all the monsters roaming around." "Wait monsters, Ambrosia, we... what is going on? Where are the others then? Where are my parents?" I asked. "Wow, you really don't know who you are do you?" she asked. "Yes I do...no not exactly I'm still unsure, but I need to get home" I said. "You can't go home just yet, it's not safe. But we have a safe place for you to go for now. It's ok don't worry, you seem young, I will explain along the way Let's go." she said as she started to walk away.

I started walking quickly after her clearly not understanding all that was happening, "Hey...um were are the others we can't just leave them here" I said. "Don't worry they will all catch up soon" she assured me. "By the way I'm Cybele" she said. "I'm Ruben" I replied quietly. We kept walking down the trail of footsteps that I had no doubt was theirs. I was intrigued to learn more from Cybele and the others, whoever they were. In the back of my mind I knew I was still thinking about what my parents had told me, but I had continued to ignore it because the pain was still here. I looked all around me at the sun slowly setting, we probably had about two hours until the sun was gone and the moon welcomed us into the night. The others had slowly filled in and we all fell into a light conversation, about me, about them, and about a secret camp. All I could remember was the part about a secret camp. "It is the only safe haven we have, many kids and teenagers live there, even though some of us don't live there any demigod is welcome to" one girl named Luna had said. It still felt new to me, being a demigod, I have never heard of the term before. I am still thinking about everything even though the girls are still talking to me, I don't answer, I am to trapped in my thoughts to respond back to her. Is this all a dream? As I wonder I keep coming back to the camp. The one thing I know I won't forget, the one thing I look forward to, the only safe place. That is when I heard the scream.

The scream had brought me back to my senses enough for me to turn around and see Luna being dragged away by a dog headed creatures. All of my memories of the creature came back to me and I ran. My legs had never ran so fast, my heart had never told me to run as far , and my brain had never been racing as much as it was now. "Noooooo!" I heard one of the girls screams behind me. "Run!" said Cybele as she took aim. I turned around only to see Luna being eaten alive, the dog headed creature snapping the arrow in half and all the others running away from the huge beast. But it was too late. Two other dog headed beasts showed up with a howl and chased after the girls. I started running toward the way Cybele went, seeing as she was the most well equipped and clearly the leader of the group of girls. One of the dog beasts started getting close to her. The beast was barely missing with his claws as she ran for her life. I yelled "Hey you! Yeah you, you big stupid, over here!"

Worst mistake of my life. The beast turned around and started running after me with incredible speed. I stood there with my arms out, trying not to think of the immense pain I would be feeling in a few seconds. I opened my eyes and saw the dog headed figures huge mouth open and ready to eat me as it was sprinting toward me. Just as it got close Cybele pushed me out of the way. I knew for sure she wouldn't make it if he got to her. I wouldn't let her go down. I quickly got up to stop the beast, but by the time I got up he disintegrated into thin air, leaving Luna standing there drenched in blood.

"Oh my gosh! your alive!" we exclaimed. "Yeah" Luna replied. "I guess I am." "But I thought you died, how are you still here?" I asked. "I'm not sure, he didn't chew me he just swallowed me so when I reached his stomach I grabbed my knife and cut him open." "Woah...cool" I replied intelligently. "Lets go find the others" Cybele said. "Yeah we have to hurry" the others said as we started to run in the opposite direction. "So uhh what was that thing?" I asked, hoping they knew what we were dealing with. "Oh that, well it is just a Cynocephali. A dog headed man." Luna explained. "So why are they so huge?" I questioned. "Well, we don't really know, something must be making them change, we will need to do further research" she replied. That wasn't reassuring. I gulped and continued to follow the girls as the dark of the night was closing around us.

The sun was almost down by the time we had walked throughout most of the surrounding forest, and we still couldn't find the others. There were no signs of them anywhere, and it was getting harder and harder to see. "I can't believe we haven't found them yet" said Luna a little concerned. "Yeah we have never lost anyone on a mission" said Cybele replying to her sounding equally concerned. We all started frantically looing for any signs of the others. "Hey guys over here!" I yelled for the other two. "It's a track from the Sinusopalis...err whatever it's called. The two hunters looked at each other and laughed. "Guys it's not funny, I am really trying here." I complained. "We know you are, we just couldn't help it, you're so funny!" they explained as we fell back into pace to find the others.

We all kept walking among the hills following the tracks as the darkness engulfed us. We had to watch carefully for the little clues we had. We all had to be careful not to lose sight of the tracks. We all knew we could find the others, it just wouldn't be that easy. And I, well I never stopped thinking about the camp, the others like me, and the moment that I stupidly left home. All of us walked into the night, looking for any signs of the others.

I never really knew when exactly we fell asleep, I just remembered everything getting darker than it already was. I remember having that dream. The dream I have had before, not knowing what it meant. I still don't exactly know what it all means, but I know something about it was important. I woke up with pain in my arm and my back. "Hey this isn't my bed, where am I?" I mumbled. That's when it hit me. The dream, It was actually happening. Although it seemed a lot less painful in my head.

"Hey kid, your not in New York, I thought I told you this" said Cybele clearly sleepy from a lack of sleep last night. Last night! The dog man, the girls, we have to find them! I quickly got up and started looking for the tracks again. "Hey kid! What are you doing now?" asked Cybele with sleep laced in her words."Hey guys can you keep it down I am trying to sleep here!" yelled Luna. Wow she really wasn't a morning person I thought. I had found their tracks and looked for the direction they led in. Southwest. They wanted to go south west. Why? What was there? The camp! That was when I started to run, not just for the others but for the camp too.

* * *

I think that might be the end of that chapter. I am not completely sure though. I added the "chapter 2 preview" to the end, because it just fit this chapter more. I will start the second chapter soon. If you want to have your own character be in the story please look at my profile for the character submissions format. If you would like for me to add to the character submission format or this chapter feel free to pm me and tell me what should be there. Thank you for reading please stay tuned. Next update should be in about a week, maybe even tomorrow I don't know. But do not worry I intend to at least finish this whole story. Any mistakes and or bad grammar, please pm me or respond to this chapter. **No hate please!** ~Your fellow Fanfictioner Cookies4everFanfic~ See you next time. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I hope you liked the story so far. The first chapter is done! Keep in mind you can submit your own characters.. If you want to put your own character (OC) in this story just check out my profile and read all about it! :) Thank you all for reading, I am really enjoying writing this and typing it up. ~ Cookies4everFanfic ~

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own, work with or represent Rick Riorden and or the publishing company (or any publishing company) that produces his books. I do not intend to steal his books or characters and are not remaking the story. I Love his books and do not intend to copy his works (or anyone else's) by any means. Thank you._

* * *

My characters: Ruben Rodriguez, Cybele Wildrick, Luna Grey and Jedrek "Jed" Cadell.

Submitted characters (OC's): Lillian "Lilly" Summers (13) Demeter's daughter. (Made by a wonderful fan listeninggame!)

Gods/Goddesses in this story: None so far.

Monsters etc... in this story: Cynocephali.

* * *

Without further ado I give you chapter two preview:

* * *

This is now the end of chapter one since I'm not sure how to add on to this, so this chapter will probably be updated to being the chapter in which they meet a god/goddess. Whenever I can I will start updating this chapter as it is now blank. Remember to submit your OC's. Just look at my profile for the format you can use. So how are you guys liking the story so far. I can't wait to see all the cool OC's you make. I would really love for you to review with your thoughts on my story. Does my story need any fixing? Just review it with the corrections. **No hate please!** I do however take constructive criticism. Thank you. ^.^ ~ Cookies4everFanfic ~


End file.
